


Reunion

by JulianLerkin



Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-2x10 (Good Trouble), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianLerkin/pseuds/JulianLerkin
Summary: Jude and Carter meet Connor, and it revives desires Connor had forgotten...
Relationships: Jude Adams Foster/Carter Hunter, Jude Adams Foster/Carter Hunter/Connor Stevens, Jude Adams Foster/Connor Stevens
Kudos: 13





	Reunion

Carter had been a little tensed all Christmas, when his parents were all around. He couldn't manage to come out to them, so it was just awkward. Jamie and Eliza had motivated him, and it's not like Brandon and Callie were perfect children-in-laws compared to Jude, but he still couldn't. So when they finally left, it was more of a relief, so he could spend all his time with Jude again, who had *finally* cut his hair. Carter liked being the one with straight smooth hair.  
And their life started again, and it was probably headed well until they decided to go out this afternoon, to enjoy a sunny day of Winter. But as they were walking, hands together, the guy that came in front of them was Connor, Jude's first love. After all this time, it was a little awkward, but Jude had been with a few other guys since, and he was happy with Carter now. The thing is, with football and all, Connor didn't have much time for the "gay stuff". So, having his first love come up right in front of him with his new bf moved him a little. And he didn't want to break them up cause Connor isn't like that, but he did start to feel something weird about Jude, a flash from the past.  
So after this, he started asking Jude to hang out sometime, which Jude accepted. Carter and him were not jealous, so whatever. But the more they saw each other, the more Connor wanted him. He wasn't sure it was feelings, but he wanted to touch him. He couldn't have done his first time with him when they were younger, so it always felt unfinished. Not that you have to do your first time with your first love, but they both felt ready and they couldn't because they drifted apart. So they started hanging out more, and it's not like Jude was totally against the idea either.

With time, it became clearer that they both weren't looking for a relationship with each other. Just their long overdue first time. And, well, that had consequences on Jude and Carter's sex life. Carter wasn't dumb, and he saw that Jude's head, and not only, weren't with him. And he knew where it was. So Carter started to hang out with them, not to keep an eye on Jude or Connor, not to stop anything, but more because he was curious, and he wanted to be a part of it, and he was kind of turned on by it.  
Jude was the first to put it into words, to Carter. He was a little surprised when Carter told him not only he knew but wanted to be part of it, but he obviously took the idea very well. And the conversation ended up under the sheets, cause they're the age when all you need is a little spark to light up the fire. And they decided to provoke that spark with Connor by flirting with him.  
At first, Connor was caught off guard by Carter, thinking it was weird, but when the spark finally came and he asked them about what they were doing, he actually found it cool. Jude and Carter were both verse, although Carter liked to bottom more. Connor, as a typical sports guy, had always been a top, but with Jude it was different, he was willing to try both.

The next afternoon, they met a Carter's. His apartment was not as big as Jamie's, but it was still a Hunter-sized home. Connor had put a tank top and a short, Jude was with a regular sweat-shirt and jeans, and Carter had put on a shirt, and a jogging as he didn't have a lot of time to prepare (actually, he overslept and really had no time at all). They were all hot, and it didn't last long before they were horny.  
It started with Jude and Carter making out in front of Connor, who was on the bed. That already made Connor hotter, and then Jude went on top of him and kissed him too while Carter unbuttoned his shirt. At this moment, they all knew they had made the right decision to do it. It felt incredibly amazing for Jude and Connor to kiss again, and for Carter to watch his boyfriend satisfy his first desire.

Jude and Carter took off Connor's tank top. Carter started sucking his nipples as Jude went down on his abs. The two mouths felt really good to Connor. Jude then put the short and boxers of his ex down in a few seconds and started jerking him off. Connor didn't expect this as he used to be in control, but found it really hot, as Carter kissed him. He was at the disposal of the couple, but they were all pleasuring him. As Jude started sucking him off, Carter sat on his chest. Connor thought he was really cute, his open shirt still on like that.  
Connor was already bawling his eyes out from Jude's blowjob, so he decided to give back the pleasure. He took Carter's cock out of the jogging and the boy moved closer to his face as Connor took it in his mouth. Jude started fondling his boyfriend's back under the shirt, and then took it off. Connor liked giving blowjobs a lot, so he was giving all he could to Carter's cock.  
He then told both of the guys to stand up as he sat on the end of the bed. He unbuttoned Jude's jeans as Carter was taking off his sweat-shirt, and started sucking Jude. It was as much amazing as weird to finally get a taste of that cock, and Connor was giving all he could. With one hand, he started to jerk Carter off, while the two boys were kissing. The two of them had put one hand in Connor's hair. Connor switched the dicks regularly, not letting anyone down, while the one that was getting sucked jerked off the other one.  
Connor put one hand on each butt and started squeezing it. Everyone was getting too horny, Connor reached for the two holes and started touching them with one finger. Jude and Carter kept kissing as Connor pushed inside and decided to suck both dicks at the same time. It was hard, but the couple was very motivated by his fingering, and with the help of their hand in his hair, it worked.

After a while, Jude took his manhood off Connor's mouth, and his jeans down. He sat on all fours, and Carter went in front of him, presenting his dick to his mouth. Connor took a condom and put it on before going to Jude's back. He positioned his dick on the hole and pushed slowly. Jude moaned a little, grabbing Carter's hips. Carter was looking at his boyfriend finally taking his first love's cock, which was making him harder. Connor started to move back and forth. He was very gentle, but after some movements his arousal took over and he started really fucking him. Jude enjoyed it a lot, between his ex and his boyfriend, owning up these two dicks. Carter was also really turned on by the look of Connor's powerful body fucking Jude's. Carter then got on his knees and kissed Jude. He asked his already moaning lover if he wanted to get fucked by his cock too, and Jude said yes.  
Jude turned around and over on his back, and Carter put his legs in the air. He got another condom (they had planned plenty of them) and started fucking his boyfriend. That didn't happen a lot, as it was usually the other way around, but this day was special. Connor got on the bed, standing up in front of Carter. And Carter started sucking him, while fucking Jude. Jude was all sweaty and moaning. Connor helped holding his legs in the air, while Carter showed him his mouth's talents. Carter was going a little rougher on Jude, which felt really good, but also making the Adams Foster boy closer to cum. He slowed a little, saying to himself that Connor's cock was really nice too.

It was Jude who broke that position. He wanted to fuck Connor. He took another condom while Connor asked him which position he wanted. Jude said he liked doggy style, so Connor took Jude's former position. Jude slowly worked Connor's ass. Connor felt comfortable, it was good and hot. He even ended asking himself for Jude's cock, and Jude gladly put it on his hole. Fucking muscular boys was really hot, so fucking his muscular blond ex was even hotter. Carter decided to go 69 with Connor and laid on his back under him.  
Jude entered inside the big boy's ass, and Connor started breathing heavily as Carter took his cock in his mouth. Jude pushed a little further in Connor's virgin hole. He was being very soft. Connor didn't want to disappoint him, plus he was really curious about the sensation. So he held on until Jude was all inside him, and started moving, still very gentle. After a few movements, Connor started to feel it. He didn't know what it was, he only knew from his partners, but it was really weird, and very hot at the same time. It caught him off guard, he started groaning and sucking Carter to cover it. But Jude had heard it and started going a little bit faster and doing larger movements, which caused Connor to go faster on Carter's cock and flex his arms. He was feeling all the pleasure but kept the trying to keep his reaction for himself, only Jude could still see it. So he went a little deeper again and Connor couldn't hold the groans anymore.  
Under him, Carter was only hearing it and getting turned on even more by the situation. Jude became a little kinky, asking Connor if he liked that, to which Connor obviously answered "Yes sir". Jude was now going harder on that bubble butt, and Connor was nearly shaking, giving all he could on Carter's dick. But Jude had been fucking the most since the beginning, and he was getting closer and closer to cum, so seeing his ex shaken and groaning on his dick, sucking his boyfriend, even more beautiful than back in high school, that pushed him over the edge. And at this moment, Carter grabbed his boyfriend's balls from under him, and Jude fell on Connor's back, cumming in the condom, holding on to the two other boys, and moaning too. It took a few seconds for him to calm down and get back.

But Carter and Connor didn't cum, and Carter had his eyes on Connor's dick. So after Jude kissed him, he stayed on his back and asked Connor to fuck him good. And Connor was very happy to unleash all the pleasure he just received on someone, so he put Carter's legs in the air and put on still another condom that Jude gave him before sitting next to them. Connor didn't wait to get inside Carter. The two boys wanted it hard. So Connor started fucking him as Jude fondled his boyfriend's hair. Connor kissed him and Carter put his legs around the sports guy. Connor was going rough on Carter, groaning again, but Carter wanted and asked for more. He was also moaning loudly. Connor kept giving him more, but Carter was greedy and he was still asking.  
Jude was looking at them, hypnotised. Connor and Carter's bodies were against each other, both expressing themselves loudly. Jude started touching Connor's back, and then his hard on came back. He jerked off for a while watching Connor roughly fucking Carter, and as the two guys were getting more and more restless, he decided to put his cock between their mouths. One hand in Carter's hair, the other on Connor's head, and the two guys started licking his dick as hard as they were fucking. It didn't take long for Connor to start shaking again, and as Jude stroked his body, he cummed. Overwhelmed, he flexed his arms and put them around Carter's head, leaning even more on Jude's cock. That sent Carter over the edge as Connor was still inside him. He stopped paying attention to Jude's cock as he was throwing cum all over both his and Connor's chest. And as he was calming down, Connor started sucking harder on Jude, who didn't need more to cum a second time on Connor's face.

When it was over, they all had smiles on their faces. Jude kissed Carter as Connor laid on his back next to him. And then they both kissed him. Connor was covered in cum, and all of them were satisfied. After taking the time to get some energy back, the couple showed him the way to the shower and kept making out as he was showering, getting a little kinkier just for fun. They were really in love with each other, Connor could see that and was happy for them, even kind of liking their couple. At first, he planned to go back to his apartment right after, but as he got out of the shower, Carter asked him if he wanted to eat with them, which he accepted. And during lunch, they told him they were down to fuck again if he was, which he obviously was. Cause as much as they thought he was hot, he did too, maybe even more. Plus Carter didn't get a glimpse of that ass, and that needed to be fixed, so they decided that they definitely were going to do it again.


End file.
